The present disclosure relates to one-cup beverage brewing systems, and particularly to grind packages for holding coffee, tea, or cocoa grinds in a filter bag during a one-cup beverage brewing cycle. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a cup made of a plastics material and configured to hold a filter bag and mount in a brewing system to expose the grinds stored in the filter bag to pressurized hot water during a brewing cycle.